L: Change the WorLd (film)
L: Change the WorLd to film, oparty na mandze Death Note. Skupia się na legendarnym detektywie L, który wykorzystuje swoje ostatnie 23 dni aby rozwikłać zbrodnie na świecie. Kiedy młoda dziewczyna i chłopak przychodzą do niego po pomoc, L staje twarzą w twarz ze swoją najtrudniejszą dotychczas sprawą: powstrzymaniem grupy skorumpowanych naukowców przed rozprzestrzenieniem śmiertelnego wirusa na świecie. Fabuła Film zaczyna się sceną, w której Naomi Misora i Ray Penber siedzą w samochodzie i rozmawiają zleceniu. Ray boi się o Misorę i próbuje ją namówić do rezygnacji z misji. Misora nie rozumie czemu, więc Ray dodaje, że chodzi o seryjnego mordercę, który nie zawaha się zabić. Kobieta stwierdza, że przecież to L zaplanował akcję i dla niej to gwarancja bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili dodaje również, że przypuszcza, że detektyw wie o związku Naomi i Raya. Mężczyzna się denerwuje, a Naomi wychodzi z auta, mówiąc po drodze Rayowi, że nic jej nie będzie i pytając czy zna „takami no kenbutsu”. Potem odchodzi udając się na misję. thumb|250px|left|Misora przed klubem Idzie ulicą, nie zwracając uwagi na próbujących zwrócić jej uwagę mężczyzn. Podchodzi do drzwi z tabliczką „Rezerwacja”, wyciąga broń, patrzy w kamerę, wiedząc, że L śledzi akcję i wchodzi do środka. L, widząc ją na ekranie komputera mówi do Watariego, że „takami no kenbutsu” to branie udziału w akcji jako obserwator. Rozmawia z założycielem Wammy's House o agentce FBI - Watari stwierdza, że musi jej bardzo ufać, skoro po raz kolejny z nią pracuje, wspominając pierwszą taką sytuację - sprawę B.B.. L stwierdza, że to dlatego, że kobieta chce odejść z FBI i się ożenić, co daje jej motywację do jeszcze efektywniejszej pracy. Rozmawiają z Watarim o przyszłości L'a - starzec pyta, czy detektyw również chce odejść, jednak ten stwierdza, że to co robi to całe jego życie. Później dodaje, że cieszy się, że Watari jest z nim. Po chwili z pomieszczenia do którego weszła Naomi słychać strzały, jednak Naomi wychodzi cała i zdrowa z budynku, puszcza oko do kamery i odchodzi. L stwierdza, że wyszła 12 sekund wcześniej niż się spodziewał i dodaje, że dobrze się spisała. Następnie mówi Watariemu, aby przyszykował wyjazd do Japonii, ponieważ na 97% właśnie tam jest Kira. Później L dodaje, patrząc w okno, że możliwe, że nigdy tu nie wróci. Następnie widać kilka scen z poprzednich filmów(Death Note: Notatnik śmierci i Death Note: The Last Name). 120 dni później w wiosce Bangnum w Tajlandii pojawia się konwój wojsk amerykańskich. Mieszkańcy wioski są zarażeni wirusem - wiele jest ofiar śmiertelnych, ci co żyją są na skraju wycieńczenia. Zarażeni mają na ciele bąble wypełnione krwią i prawdopodobnie ropą. Z aut wychodzą naukowcy, ubrani w skafandry ochronne. Pobierają próbki, traktując mieszkańców brutalnie. Całe zajście widzi F - wychowanek Wammy's House. Sam pozostaje niezauważony. F ucieka do dżungli, gdzie wśród ruin chłopiec - jedyny odporny na działanie wirusa pisze różne cyfry na ścianie. Mężczyzna każe chłopcu biec razem z nim, mówiąc, że ta wioska nie ma przyszłości. Razem biegną w stronę auta pozostawionego przez F. Nad wioskę nadlatuje samolot, a naukowcy szybko odjeżdżają. Po chwili cała wioska zostaje wysadzona, aby zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się wirusa. thumb|250px|left|Wioska Bangnum Wojskowi widzą na obrazie komputerowym ciężarówkę F, odjeżdżającą na północ. Dowódca stwierdza, że nie potrzeba nikogo ocalałego, ani żadnych świadków. F, jadący z chłopcem mówi do niego, że są śledzeni i że wysadzi go w lesie. Chłopiec ma zadzwonić pod numer 01 0592814721 0. Prosi chłopca, aby ten zapisał sobie numer, lecz ten bez problemu zapamiętuje ciąg cyfr. F każe chłopcu podać rozmówcy kod F1225. Nad auto nadlatuje helikopter. F jedzie dalej, a na jego ciele pojawiają się bąble, świadczące o tym, że sam jest zarażony. Z helikoptera wystrzeliwane są pociski, których ciężarówka z trudem unika. Mężczyzna wjeżdża między drzewa, wysiada i wyciąga chłopca z auta. Zdejmuje z szyi łańcuszek z wisiorkiem - srebrno-niebieską zawieszką z grawerowaną literą F i daje chłopcu, życząc mu powodzenia. Następnie odjeżdża. Nadlatujący helikopter wystrzeliwuje pocisk w drogę tuż przed ciężarówką, zmuszając F do zatrzymania się. Ten zatrzymuje się, a widząc wycelowane w siebie wyrzutnie helikoptera, zamyka oczy. Pociski wysadzają ciężarówkę w powietrze a F ginie. W tym samym czasie w Japonii L ogląda nagrania Lighta Yagamiego, a towarzyszący mu Watari sprawdza informacje na komputerze. W pewnej chwili założyciel Wammy's House dostaje informację o treści „F nie żyje. Biomonitor nie odpowiada” i informacje, że ostatni raz widziany był w okolicach Bangnum w Tailandii. Watari jest zaskoczony i zasmucony, i informuje L'a o śmierci F. Mówi, że to ryzyko zawodowe, umrzeć w trakcie misji. L na jego słowa wyciąga Notatnik Śmierci należący wcześniej do Misy Amane i ku zaskoczeniu Watariego wpisuje kogoś do Notatnika. Watari, poruszony, dopytuje się kto został wpisany(podejrzewa, że to Light ma umrzeć), jednak L pokazuje mu stronę z napisem „L Lawliet - umrze po cichu na zawał serca za 23 dni” i mówi, że to ostatnie nazwisko wpisane do Death Note'a. Wyjaśnia zaszokowanemu starcowi, że Light spróbuje wpisać jego nazwisko do Notesu, jednak to nie zadziała, skoro L już jest wpisany jako ofiara w innym Death Note'cie i że sam zdecydował o swoim losie. Po chwili prosi Watariego, aby przyprowadził tu Misę Amanę, bo musi z nią porozmawiać. thumb|250px|"Co przychodzi z nadzieją? Na wykresie poniżej" Centrum Badań nad Chorobami Zakaźnymi - profesor Kimihiko Nikaidō robi zastrzyk swojej córce - Maki Nikaidō. Pyta jej, czy sprawdzała sobie temperaturę, a dziewczynka potwierdza, pokazując zeszyt z tabelką pomiarów. Po chwili wchodzi doktor Kimiko Kujō, a Maki podbiega do niej radośnie, strącając zeszyt, pytając czy może gdzieś z nią iść, jak ta będzie miała dzień wolny. Dr Kujō mówi, że to raczej prędko nie nastąpi, a potem zauważa zeszyt Maki, w którym ta dostała zadanie od ojca. thumb|250px|left|Wirus Po chwili dr Kujō i prof. Nikaidō idą do Wydziału Badań Bio-fizyko-chemicznych. Rozchodzą się i przebierają w kombinezony ochronne, a później spotykają się w laboratorium. Prof. Nikaidō pokazuje kobiecie próbki broni biologicznej, nadesłane z Tajlandii, mówiąc, że Waszyngton chciał aby je przebadali. Mówi, że zrobił to i odkrył, że to połączenie bardzo zaraźliwego wirusa grypy skrzyżowanego z najbardziej śmiercionośnymi genami wirusa Eboli. Stwierdza, że to śmierć w płynie - infekcja następuje 100 razy częściej niż przy Eboli. Obserwując nagranie z chwili pobierania próbek z wioski Bangnum Nikaidō stwierdza, że to przerażające i pyta, co za człowiek mógł uczynić coś takiego. Kujō stwierdza, że wiele krajów zajmuje się próbami stworzenia broni biologicznej i jak widać niektórym się udało. Nikaidō stwierdza gwałtownie, że to porażka. Wyjaśnia, że broń biologiczna jest skuteczna tylko wtedy, gdy ma się na nią antidotum inaczej atakujący również się zarazi, jednak antidotum dla tego wirusa jest już bezużyteczne, bo wirus zmutował w ciągu ostatnich 20 godzin. W tym samym czasie Watari jedzie windą razem z Misą Amane. Rozmawiają o przeszłości L'a, lecz w tej chwili starzec ma zawał serca i po chwili umiera. Zaskoczona Misa stwierdza, że to musi być efekt użycia Death Note'a. Później ukazany jest L, obserwujący ciało Watariego i przykrywający je czarnym materiałem. Następnie detektyw decyduje się spalić oba Notatniki Śmierci będące w jego posiadaniu. Ryūk próbuje go od tego odwieść, zauważając, że niszcząc notesy L nie przedłuży sobie życia, a zostało mu tylko 20 dni. Widząc, że ten nie reaguje dodaje, że Light twierdził, że dzięki Death Note'owi może stać się bogiem nowego świata. L pyta, czy Light skonał jak bóg, lecz nie uzyskując odpowiedzi spala Notesy i nie jest już w stanie widzieć Shinigamiego. Oba notesy płoną błękitnym ogniem. Następnie L siada przy komputerze i piszę wiadomość do innych wychowanków Wammy's House - zawiadamia ich, że Watari umarł, a on zamierza pomścić jego śmierć. Wysyła do wszystkich wychowanków ze swojej listy kontaktów, wahając się tylko przy kontakcie oznaczonym jako K. Po chwili dostaje informację zwrotną od K, że ta informacja wstrząsnęła nim i również spróbuje pomścić śmierć założyciela sierocińca. Następnie widzimy Daisuke Matobę, zmierzającego do sztucznego ogrodu Grupy Badawczej Zanieczyszczeń Środowiska Blue Ship, gdzie Shin Kagami razem z Asao Konishim, Tamotsu Yoshizawą i Hatsune Misawą badają środowisko niezanieczyszczone. Matoba podchodzi do Kagamiego i przeprasza za spóźnienie, jednak ten nie odpowiada, lecz zaczyna mówić o ludziach i środowisku. Stwierdza, że pomimo, że ludzie uważają się za władców Ziemi nie umieją imitować natury. Stwierdza też, że 10 lat wcześniej Ziemia potrafiła sama się obronić, lecz to już przeszłość, a Matoba potwierdza, że nasza planeta zmierza ku zagładzie. Kagami dodaje, że to dlatego bardzo liczy na oczyszczenie Ziemi przez ograniczenie ilości stąpających po niej ludzi. Matoba potwierdza, lecz Kagami zwraca się bezpośrednio do niego, pytając czemu, w takim razie, mężczyzna szuka nabywcy dla wirusa - wymienia różne grupy władzy - Unię Europejską, rząd Amerykański i Rosję i mówi, że Matoba „bada grunt” przed sprzedażą wirusa. Krzyczy na Matobę, że ten pragnie tylko pieniędzy i jest chciwy i to z osobistych pobudek i właśnie takie postępowanie zaburzyło równowagę w przyrodzie. Inni przerywają pracę i przyglądają się kłótni. Kagami odpycha Matobę i każe mu się wynosić. Matoba otwiera leżącą walizkę i wyciąga nóż, który wbija w plecy niespodziewającego się Kagamiego. Dodaje, że to nie miejsce dla ludzi takich jak zmarły. Inni podbiegają przerażeni i dopytują Matobę, czy ten naprawdę chce sprzedać wirusa, lecz on mówi, że wirus musi zostać wypuszczony w wielu miejscach w świecie i dlatego muszą zbratać się z globalnymi organizacjami. Dodaje, że niepotrzebni im są ludzie niepewni ich planu Oczyszczenia Ziemi i krzyczy na innych czy to jasne. Hatsune podchodzi do ciała Kagamiego i kopie je - mówi, że i tak wszyscy umrą. 19 dni przed wpisaną do Notesu śmiercią L'a ten siedzi przed komputerem i mając obok siebie sterty segregatorów rozwiązuje wszystkie sprawy jakie mu zostały - Alfredo Cassio, Roda Rossa czy śmierci Księżniczki Joanne. Mijają kolejne dni. 14 dni przed przewidzianą śmiercią L'a chłopiec wysłany przez F dociera do telefonu. Dzięki pomocy nieznanej kobiety udaje mu się zadzwonić. L dostaje informację o telefonie do Watariego z miejscowości Chaiang Mai i decyduje się odebrać. Chłopiec krzyczy słowa od F - „F1225”. L tłumaczy to jako „prezent od F” i mówi, że przyjmuje dar. thumb|250px|right|Badanie chłopca 12 dni przed śmiercią L'a, helikopter z logo Wammy's House przywozi chłopca do siedziby detektywa. Służby medyczne badają dziecko - pobierają mu krew i wymaz z ust, robią rezonans i EKG. Doktor stwierdza, że dziecko jest zdrowe, jedynie wystraszone. 10 dni przed śmiercią L dopytuje, czemu chłopiec się nie zaraził wirusem, lecz lekarz stwierdza, że nie wie. Detektyw stwierdza, że zanim znajdzie antidotum wirus znów może zaatakować. Po kolejnych badaniach przerażony chłopiec krzyczy i podbiega do L'a, chwytając go za rękę, na co L reaguje zdziwieniem. 8 dni przed śmiercią detektyw idzie do pomieszczenia w którym przebywa, a za nim idzie chłopiec. Dziecko ze zdziwieniem rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do innego pokoju, gdzie siada w kącie. L nabija różne słodycze na patyk i podaje chłopcu, mówiąc jednocześnie, że ten pokój jest „tylko dla L'a i Watariego”. Podaje słodycze chłopcu i chce zobaczyć naszyjnik od F. Chłopiec nie przyjmuje słodyczy i nie oddaje wisiorka. L stwierdza, że nie jest najlepszą niańką. Chłopiec wraca do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie próbuje sięgnąć do paczki chipsów. L podchodzi i podaje mu je, a dziecko je całymi garściami. L strząsa okruszki z jego twarzy, a chłopiec decyduje się dać mu naszyjnik od F. L odsuwa niebieskie szkiełko z wygrawerowaną literą F, a spod niego na dłoń wypada mu karta pamięci. Maki Nikaidō bawi się swoim misiem, który po naciśnięciu przycisku w łapce mówi głosem jej zmarłej mamy „Maki, witaj w domu. Jak Ci minął dzień?”. Dziewczynka przypatruje się zdjęciu swojej mamy, lecz po chwili wchodzi jej ojciec. Profesor Nikaidō pyta, czy dziewczynka zrobi coś dla niego, a gdy ta pyta o co chodzi, podaje jej pudełeczko ze strzykawką z dziwną substancją i kartę pamięci z adresem i prosi, aby przekazała pudełko osobie, która tam mieszka. Gdy dziewczynka dopytuje się, kim jest owa osoba, mężczyzna mówi jej, że to człowiek, który jest rozwiązaniem jej zagadki i chwali ją za dobrze odrobioną pracę domową. Potem przewraca stronę w zeszycie Maki i pokazuje jej kolejną pracę domową - wykres z figurami geometrycznymi. Dziewczynka przypomina słowa ojca „Jeśli są trudności, to oznacza, że warto podjąć wyzwanie”. Ojciec smutnieje, lecz po chwili znów się uśmiecha i każe córce już iść. Dziewczynka wychodzi. Profesor Nikaidō przez interkom prosi dr Kujō o przyjście do laboratorium, bo chce z nią porozmawiać. Kobieta zgadza się, lecz potem dzwoni do Matoby. L bierze kartę pamięci z naszyjnika F i podłącza ją do laptopa. Widzi nagranie od F - sceny z wioski Bangnum, umierających od wirusa ludzi i komunikat od F, skierowany do Watariego: "Watari. Kiedy szpiegowałem w miejscu domniemanego ataku bio-terrorystycznego, spotkałem chłopca odpornego na działanie wirusa. Wirusa, który wyniszcza tę wioskę. Jest bardzo niebezpieczny i agresywny. Zamierzam chłopcu umożliwić kontakt z kwaterą główną domu Wammy'ego. Atak jest powiązany ze światową siatką terrorystyczną. Więcej powinien wiedzieć Japończyk o nazwisku Matoba". L sięga po tom pt. „Infekcje bakteryjne i wirusowe” autorstwa Kimihiko Nikaidō i Kōichi Matsudo i zaczyna czytać. Przed siedzibę Centrum Badań nad Chorobami Zakaźnymi podjeżdża samochód i zatrzymuje się przed budką ochrony. Strażnik podchodzi i pyta w czym może pomóc. Daisuke Matoba opuszcza szybę, a Hatsune Misawa wysiada i przeprasza strażnika, że przeszkadzają o tak późnej porze, po czym wbija ochroniarzowi nóż w brzuch. W tym czasie dr Kujō podchodzi do przeszklonego laboratorium w którym dr Nikaidō bada próbki wirusa. Dwóch laborantów wchodzi do jednego z korytarzy w Centrum i zauważa ukrytych za drzwiami członków Blue Ship. Widząc, że Tamotsu Yoshizawa ma broń próbują uciekać, lecz najpierw Yoshizawa strzela jednemu w plecy, a później drugi trafia na schodach na Hatsunę Misawę, która zabija go nożem. Profesor Nikaidō zrywa się z krzesła słysząc strzały i widząc inną laborantkę próbującą uciekać i zastrzeloną przez Yoshizawę. Do stojącej przy szybie Kujō podchodzą Yoshizawa, Konishi, Misawa i Matoba. Profesor Nikaidō domyśla się, że to oni stoją za produkcją wirusa - zbadał jego pożywkę i odkrył, że został stworzony w tym laboratorium. Widząc uśmiechającą się Kujō krzyczy, dopytując się kim są i co chcą osiągnąć ci ludzie. Matoba stwierdza, że są ludźmi, którzy chcą dać nowe życie Matce Ziemi - ekosystem Ziemi został zniszczony, a gatunek ludzki za bardzo się rozprzestrzenił. Widząc szok na twarzy profesora Nikaidō dodaje, że jeśli jakiś zwierząt jest za dużo, trzeba je przetrzebić. Prof. Nikaidō stwierdza, że to głupota. Patrząc na Kujō mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, że im pomaga, na co kobieta mówi, że to był jej pomysł, że Ziemia jest zagrożona przez przeludnienie, a ona wyeliminuje bezużytecznych ludzi i stworzy nowy świat z odbudowanym ekosystemem. Dodaje, że nie mówiła o tym wcześniej, chcąc aby skupił się na stworzeniu antidotum. Widząc jego minę domyśla się, że już je stworzył. W tym samym czasie Maki stwierdza, że zapomniała swojego misia i wraca do Centrum. Bierze zabawkę, lecz nie słysząc nikogo zaczyna się niepokoić i idzie szukać ojca. Po drodze natrafia na ciała zabitych laborantów. Profesor Nikaidō wyciąga z szafki antidotum, mówi, że to jedyna fiolka i wykasował wszystkie dane. Wkłada antidotum do spalarki, również chcąc je zniszczyć. Kujō jest przerażona. Profesor stwierdza, że bez antidotum nie można rozprzestrzenić wirusa. Zza zakrętu wybiega Maki, lecz widząc całą sytuację chowa się za ścianą. thumb|250px|left|Śmierć profesora. Kujō krzyczy do profesora Nikaidō, aby nie niszczył antidotum, lecz ten jej nie słucha. Matoba mówi do Misawy, aby przyprowadziła jego córkę, a ten, przerażony pyta, czemu właśnie ją. Matoba pyta, co jest dla prof. Nikaidō cenniejsze - antidotum, czy córka. Hatsune idzie w stronę ściany, za którą ukrywa się Maki, lecz Nikaidō mówi jej, aby się zatrzymała. Patrząc na nich mówi, że nie zostawili mu wyboru. Odpina aparat tlenowy i rozpina kombinezon, zdejmując osłonę na głowę. Zdejmuje rękawicę i ku przerażeniu Maki i Kujō wstrzykuje sobie wirusa. Po chwili strzykawka wypada profesorowi z ręki, a on upada na kolana. Zaczyna się dusić, a na jego ciele pojawiają się bąble. Nikaidō mówi do Kujō, że zapomniała o jednej wadzie wirusa - nie działa on natychmiast, przez co nie może być uznany za broń. Kujō krzyczy, że świat będzie potrzebował takich ludzi jak profesor Nikaidō. Profesor, którego bąble pękają a z nich cieknie osocze i krew mówi, że nie chce być wybrany przez takich ludzi jak oni(Blue Ship). Wirus sprawia mu ogromny ból, nie może on ustać na nogach. Mówi do Kujō, aby włączyła w P-4 procedurę alarmową. Trzeba włączyć piec, bo wirus potrafi „przeżreć się” przez osłony. Krzyczy z bólu, a z pękniętych bąbli i każdego otworu ciała cieknie mu krew. Kujō podchodzi do tablicy na ścianie i wciska guzik, na wskutek czego pomieszczenie laboratorium, w którym przebywa profesor Nikaidō zostaje zniszczone. Pękają żarówki, unosi się dym, profesor krzyczy z bólu, a znad jego ciała unosi się dym. Na skórze ma ślady jakby po spaleniu. Zasmucona Kujō patrzy na to spokojnie, a Maki trzęsie się i płacze. Członkowie Blue Ship są przerażeni agonią profesora, który w pewnej chwili przestaje krzyczeć i upada. Maki widząc śmierć ojca ucieka i wsiada do najbliższej taksówki, każąc kierowcy jechać na adresy z karty pamięci od ojca. W tym samym czasie członkowie Blue Ship przeszukują gabinet profesora Nikaidō, szukając danych o antidotum. Yoshizawa zaczyna krzyczeć na Kujō, twierdząc, że powiedziała, że dane o antidotum są właśnie tam i pytając, czemu siedzi a nie pomaga szukać. Kujō spokojnie odpowiedziała, że szuka - w głowie. W pewnej chwili kobieta przypomina sobie o zagadce dla Maki, którą widziała, podnosząc zeszyt dziewczynki. Bierze papier z podłogi i zaczyna przepisywać zapamiętaną stronę - wpisuje ciąg liczb, podstawia pod nie odpowiednie litery z alfabetu europejskiego, a następnie skreśla odpowiednie. Rozwiązaniem jest imię Watari. Maki siedząc w taksówce płacze i przytula się do misia. Odtwarza nagranie „Maki, witaj w domu. Jak minął dzień?”, lecz po chwili zaczyna jeszcze bardziej szlochać. thumb|right|250px|Kujō w trakcie rozmowy z L'em. W tym czasie Kujō zrzuca wszystko z biurka profesora, kładzie tam swój laptop i każe się wszystkim odsunąć i być cicho. Następnie łączy się przez wideo-rozmowę z L'em, który dla zachowania anonimowości zakłada maskę. Kujō wyjawia, że jest K i że dziękuje za informację o śmierci Watariego. Później przechodzi do sedna - twierdzi, że pracuje nad pewną chorobą zakaźną i potrzebuje jego pomocy. Mówi, że stworzono nowy, niezwykle zaraźliwy wirus, a jej kolega i współpracownik, który opracował antidotum został zamordowany. Wszystkie dane o antidotum zostały skradzione i w związku z tym K prosi L'a aby je odnalazł. Dodaje, że ludzkość musi zostać uratowana. L mówi, że rozumie i żeby K podała mu więcej szczegółów. Mówi jej, aby spotkali się nazajutrz, a gdy Kujō się zgadza, wysyła jej mapę z miejscem spotkania. Na tym rozmowa się kończy. Kujō uśmiecha się zadowolona. L zdejmuje maskę i odtwarza nagranie z rozmowy powtórnie w przyspieszonym tempie. Za Kujō leży srebrny, okrągły pojemnik, a zaniepokojony L przybliża jego widok. W srebrnej powierzchni odbija się dokładnie widok Matoby, Yoshizawy z bronią i reszty grupy Blue Ship. W tym samym czasie Matoba podchodzi do Kujō i pyta z kim rozmawiała, na co ta odpowiada, że groźny wróg. Dodaje, że to Maki ma przy sobie dane o antidotum, jednak szybko „wrócą” do nich. W nocy, 6 dni przed przewidzianą śmiercią L'a, detektyw siedzi w swoim pomieszczeniu i odbiera nagranie z kamery z garażu. Okazuje się, że to taksówkarz przywozi Maki do kolejnego miejsca z podanych z karty pamięci adresów. Pokazuje kartę L,owi, lecz ten jej nie rozpoznaje. Taksówkarz narzeka, że znów nie trafił i wyjaśnia, że wozi płaczącą dziewczynkę z misiem, jeździ już całą noc, ma dosyć, a wciąż nie mogą natrafić na szukanego przez dziewczynkę człowieka o nazwisku Watari. Mężczyzna chce zakończyć rozmowę i jechać dalej, lecz L każe mu przyprowadzić dziewczynkę. Maki daje L'owi strzykawkę od ojca i kartę pamięci i wyjaśnia co widziała. Dopytuje się, czy płyn w strzykawce to lekarstwo, lecz L wyjaśnia, że to wirus, i nikt nie ma prawa mieć na niego antidotum, bo ten kto je ma, staje się odporny na tę broń. Dodaje, że to właśnie był powód, dla którego profesor Nikaidō przekazał wirusa Watariemu i zniszczył jedyne antidotum i samego siebie. Dziewczynka, przypominając sobie śmierć ojca zaczyna płakać, a L robi szaszłyk ze słodyczy i częstuje ją, lecz Maki odmawia. Siedzą w milczeniu, lecz po chwili Maki podrywa się i pyta detektywa, która godzina, a gdy ten odpowiada, że 8.00 dziewczynka mierzy sobie temperaturę i sięga po zeszyt, aby zapisać wynik. Wyjaśnia L'owi, że tata jej kazał co 4 godziny mierzyć temperaturę, lecz uświadamiając sobie po raz kolejny śmierć ojca, nie zapisuje wyniku. Zaczyna głośno szlochać, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia przybiega chłopiec z Bangnum i widząc ją płaczącą też zaczyna płakać. thumb|left|250px|Kujō i organizacja Blue Ship w siedzibie L'a. W tym czasie Asao Konishi łamie zabezpieczenia siedziby L'a. Razem z Matobą, Hatsune, Yoshizawą i Kujō wchodzą do korytarza w siedzibie. W gabinecie L'a rozbrzmiewa alarm. Widząc na nagraniu Kujō i resztę grupy Blue Ship Maki mówi, że to oni. L się zamyśla. Potem Maki wybiega w plecaku, z misiem na korytarz. Kujō podchodzi i udaje miłą znajomą i mówi, że to co profesor Nikaidō jej przez pomyłkę powierzył, to ważne dane, lecz przerywa jej głos L'a z głośników, który podaje jej prawdziwe dane i kpiąco dodaje, że umówili się dopiero na jutro. Kujō mówi, że widać L odkrył jej imię i nazwisko, a w takim razie chce zobaczyć jego twarz. L stwierdza, że Watari był z niej bardzo dumny, a ona twierdzi, że pewnie dalej tak jest. Do grupy podchodzi Matoba i wzrokiem nakazuje Konishiemu, Hatsune i Yoshizawie schwytać dziewczynkę. Gdy ta się cofa Kujō mówi jej, aby się nie łudziła, że L ją uratuje, bo on też ma swoje słabe strony i nie wszystko można rozwiązać rozumem. Maki próbuje przepchnąć się między nimi, lecz chwyta ją Hatsune. Dziewczynka krzyczy, aby ta ją puściła i gryzie ją w nadgarstek. Gdy kobieta odrzuca ją, a Yoshizawa kieruje na nią broń Maki wyciąga zza misia strzykawkę z wirusem i przykłada igłę do swojej szyi. Kujō krzyczy, próbując ją powstrzymać, lecz dziewczynka wstrzykuje sobie wirusa. Szlochając nazywa ich mordercami i mówi, że wszystko widziała. Zbliża się do Kujō a kobieta wraz z całą grupą cofa się, obawiając się zarażenia. Maki krzyczy, że Kujō powinna zginąć i cierpieć tak samo jak jej ojciec. Yoshizawa celuje w stronę dziewczynki, lecz pojawia się L, który wytrąca mu broń, rzucając czymś. Detektyw podchodzi do Maki i chwytając ją za ramie przyznaje, że owszem, to jego słaby punkt. Bierze wyrywającą się dziewczynkę na ręce i wynosi ją z korytarza, zostawiając zaskoczonych ludzi. Za drzwiami czeka już na L'a i Maki chłopiec z Bangnum, i razem uciekają tajnym przejściem. Dziewczynka cały czas wyrywa się, nie chcąc zarazić towarzyszy, a chcąc zarazić Kujō i resztę Blue Ship, jednak L trzyma ją mocno. Yoshizawa i reszta wyruszają na pościg. thumb|right|250px|L, Suruga, Maki i chłopiec przed autem.W pewnej chwili Maki słania się na nogach, lecz podtrzymana jest przez Surugę z FBI, który został oddelegowany do pomocy L'owi i ochrony go po śmierci Watariego. Agent próbuje poprowadzić ich prawdopodobnie w stronę swojego auta, lecz L kieruje całą grupę do pokoju ewakuacyjnego, gdzie zaparkowane jest auto dostawcze Angel Crepe w kolorze różowym. L z chłopcem i Maki wsiadają do tyłu - detektyw każe Surudze prowadzić. Członkowie Blue Ship siedzą w gabinecie L'a. Matoba krzyczy na Kujō - pyta co się stało z danymi o antidotum, skoro Maki miała tylko wirusa. Kujō wpatruje się w zdjęcie Watariego, leżące na biurku L'a i milczy. Matoba proponuje, aby stworzyła nowego wirusa, lecz później stwierdza, że jest im niepotrzebny, skoro nie mają antidotum. Kujō przytakuje i znów zerka na zdjęcie. L siedzi w aucie i naciska guzik, aktywujący kilka ekranów, urządzenia nagłaśniające i komputery. Zdalnie podłącza się do bazy danych w swojej siedzibie i kasuje wszystkie informacje. Kujō, gdy widzi wyświetlające się komunikaty o kasacji danych mówi, że L jest krok przed nimi, a potem każe Asao Konichiemu odciąć dostęp od zewnątrz do baz L'a. Suruga kierując przysłuchuje się rozmowie Maki i L'a. Dziewczynka stwierdza, że teraz, gdy jest zarażona wirusem, może zabić każdego, gdy tylko wystąpią objawy. L pyta się jej, czy dziewczynka sądzi, że jej ojciec wysłał ją do Watariego w jakiś celu, a gdy ta odpowiada, że jej tata nie żyje, L milczy i po chwili kładzie rękę na jej karku. Dziewczynka pyta L'a czy ten zna Watariego osobiście, a on potwierdza i informuje Maki, że jest L'em. Dziewczynka jest zaskoczona. Następnie L podnosi przesłonę między kabiną kierowcy a zaaranżowaną przez L'a przestrzenią ładunkową i podjeżdża na elektronicznym krześle do szoferki. Postacie * Ken'ichi Matsuyama jako L * Narushi Fukuda jako Near * Mayuko Fukuda jako Maki Nikaidō (二階堂 真希 Nikaidō Maki) * Shingo Tsurumi jako Kimihiko Nikaidō (二階堂 公彦 Nikaidō Kimihiko) * Youki Kudoh jako Kimiko Kujō (久條 希実子 Kujō Kimiko) a.k.a. K * Sei Hiraizumi jako Kōichi Matsudo (松戸 浩一 Matsudo Kōichi) * Bokuzō Masana jako Asao Konishi (小西 朝夫 Konishi Asao) * Yuta Kanai jako Tamotsu Yoshizawa (吉沢 保 Yoshizawa Tamotsu) * Megumi Sato jako Hatsune Misawa (三沢 初音 Misawa Hatsune) * Renji Ishibashi jako Shin Kagami ( 賀見シン Kagami Shin) * Kiyotaka Nanbara jako Hideaki Suruga (駿河 秀明 Suruga Hideaki) * Masanobu Takashima jako Daisuke Matoba (的場 大介 Matoba Daisuke) * Shunji Fujimura jako Watari * Kazuki Namioka jako F (エフ Efu) * Hao Ganhane jako Azetsu Mokotu * Erika Toda jako Misa Amane * Shidou Nakamura jako Ryūk (voice) * Asaka Seto jako Naomi Misora * Yōji Tanaka jako Sasaki (佐々木) * Tatsuya Fujiwara jako Light Yagami * Ayui Naisora jako Yagure Mokotu * Shigeki Hosokawa jako Raye Iwamatsu Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy kinowe